El secreto de Kagome
by Ackerman Nami
Summary: Una presencia maligna ha puesto los ojos en la shikon no miko, buscando la forma de dejarla vulnerable pone en juego su plan maestro, usando a la misma para terminar con los Taisho y después terminar con la vida de esta ( pésimo summary)


**El secreto de kagome**

 ** _Una presencia maligna ha puesto los ojos en la shikon no miko, buscando la forma de dejarla vulnerable pone en juego su plan maestro, usando a la misma para terminar con los Taisho y después terminar con la vida de esta ( pésimo summary)_**

 ** _Diclaimer : Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi, la historia viene de mis divagaciones_**

"Han transcurrido ya cuatro años de la muerte de naraku, pasaron un par de meses cuando inexplicablemente Kikyou regresó con un cuerpo de carne y hueso, a pesar de todo intento llevarme bien con ella, pero, todo es en vano ¿La causa? Inuyasha."

"Con el tiempo aprendí que solo me lastimaba a mí misma, por lo tanto he tratado de dejar mi amor por el de lado, sin embargo el aún sigue indeciso y mi corazón parece no entender que tenemos que olvidarlo, ahora el tiempo que paso, en el futuro es cada ves mas largo y es entonces que parece que mis heridas están por sanar pero, él aparece."

"Lo veo ahí, recostado en el árbol sagrado, con su traje rojo su larga cabellera plateada, y aquéllas "orejitas" tan distintivas"

\- ¿No ha pasado ni siquiera una semana y ya estas aquí? - comento la joven mientras le arrojaba una bolsa de papás que traía consigo

\- ¿khe, Bromeas verdad? - decía exaltado el hanyou, mientras abría rápidamente las papás - ¡Eres la Shikon No Miko, te esperan en la aldea no puedes pasar tanto tiempo aquí! -

\- Bien, ya entendí pero ¿al menos podrías evitar hablar con la boca llena? -

\- ¿Que planeas, enseñarme modales? - decía metiendose otro puño de papás a la boca para hacer enojar a la Miko

\- Esta bien Inuyasha, espera un momento - Kagome abrió la puerta para entrar, pero se detuvo un momento y asomándose grito - por cierto Inu yasha, ¡Abajo! -

\- Maldición Kagome - grito el hanyou enterrado

" Al entrar a me doy cuenta de que mi madre, ni nadie de mi familia se encontraba en casa por ello me dirigí a darme una ducha y a empacar mis cosas, afortunadamente las vacaciones comenzarán la próxima semana, actualmente estudió para ser enfermera, con los conocimientos actuales y las hierbas medicinales que me mostró Kaede obasan puedo ayudar un poco más a las aldeas contiguas al pozo debora huesos"

Kagome terminó de ducharse, entonces se vistió con su indumentaria de Miko, para no tener parecido con Kikyou decidió dejar su cabello largo, con el pasar de los años ahora lo tenía más abajo de los glúteos su estatura había aumentado y aunque era poco se notaba el cambió, su rostro mostraba madurez, aun así sus ojos avellanas demostraban inocencia el gran cambió de su físico fue debido al entrenamiento se encontraba en forma, no era exuberante pero estaba preparada para entrar en acción en cualquier momento, había aprendiendo a dominar su reiki aun le faltaban algunas cosas por aprender, pero ella estaba dispuesta a seguir entrenando, Kagome por fin lista y después de dejar una nota a su madre, salió solo con su mochila

\- Demonios, tardaste una eternidad - bufo Inuyasha - sabes que hoy es noche de luna nueva, ¿o se te olvido acaso? -

"Sin decir nada solo avance al pozo y brinque por mi cuenta, si en verdad quiero olvidar tendré que reducir mi contacto con él, y ciertamente olvidé por completo que seria luna nueva" - oi Kagome, - sacandola de sus pensamientos Inuyasha pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos - ya te dije que hoy es luna nueva, y estaré vulnerable, así que sube rápido a mi espalda - sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el sengoku y al no tener mas remedio subió a la espalda del hanyou, pero al salir decidió caminar por si misma

\- Y bien, ¿trajiste ramen? Llegaremos a la hora de cenar - el hanyou solo pensaba en como había extrañado el ramen, y sobre todo sus adoradas papás, esperaba que Kagome trajera más pero no quería arriesgarse a hacerla enojar

\- ¿Solo piensas en comer? - Kagome lo miro enojada - Inuyasha, ¡abajo! - el hanyou trato de levantar la cabeza con dificultad para ver como la Miko del futuro corría rumbo a la aldea - ¡Rápido Inuyasha, estas tardando demasiado! - gritaba la Miko mientras corría dejando rezagado al hanyou

Al entrar en la aldea Kagome fue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ya que la extrañaba en verdad - Kagome chan, bienvenida - la saludaba la anciana - todos hablamos con Inuyasha para que no fuera, sabíamos que estarías ocupada pero ya lo conoces - trató de excusar al hanyou

\- No tienen de que preocuparse, solo me apresuro por un día, tenía planeado pasar mis vacaciones con ustedes - le decía Kagome a la anciana

El resto de la tarde Kagome habló con Kaede sobre las plantas medicinales quería saber mas, le era de mucha ayuda ahora que estaba estudiando, hablaron de muchas cosas esa tarde, se entero de que Shippo había ido con Miroku, Sango y sus hijas a "exorcizar" una aldea lejana, despues de tanto tiempo lejos y cosas por contar cuando se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, levanto la vista para recorrer la aldea y ahí entre los aldeanos vio el traje rojo de Inuyasha, sus facciones completamente humanas, caminaba tomado de la mano de Kikyou, con ese simple acto su corazón se estrujo y dolía más de lo pensado, sabía que tenía que alejarse, pero olvidó el gran detalle de que al hacerlo dejaria camino libre a Kikyou, nunca pensó en las consecuencias ¿que pasaría si no lo olvidaba?

Nunca penso en ello Suspiro y se disculpó con la anciana Kaede - Esta semana fue muy ajetreada me retiro a dormir ya, Kaede obasan - tanto la querian todos los aldeanos que encontró camino la saludaban efusivamente, llegando a su cabaña, entró en ella y sin encender su lámpara se recostó en el futón observando lo que alcanzaba a ver en el techo de su actual hogar, escuchaba los murmullos de los aldeanos que extrañamente seguían despiertos y por otro lado se oían los pequeños grillos que le hacían compañía en aquella oscuridad

"Al parecer aun pasará tiempo antes de que deje de doler. Si tan solo Sango o Shippo estuvieran aquí seria tan distinto" soltando nuevamente un sonoro suspiro se sento encendió su lámpara y hurgando su mochila saco su toalla "lo mejor será relajarme un poco en las aguas termales, aunque se que sería mas agradable tener compañía, pero ahora lo necesito"

Sin medir consecuencias por la tristeza que la dominaba salió de su cabaña en silencio caminando lentamente se introdujo en el denso bosque, estando suficientemente lejos comenzó a tararear

\- Oi, Kaede ¿has visto a Kagome? - Pregunto el hanyou apareciendo de pronto sorprendiendo a la anciana - se fue antes de advertirle sobre la noche de hoy - Kikyou se hallaba a su lado un tanto seria

\- Kagome chan estaba muy distante hoy, me pregunto sobre varias hierbas medicinales y sin darme cuenta se fue a dormir, por poco no me hubiera podido despedir, así que no hay de que preocuparse Kagome fue directo a su cabaña a dormir estará segura, por hoy pondremos una kekkai para proteger la aldea - comento la anciana Kaede con seriedad

\- Inuyasha - hablo Kikyou - si sabías que hoy comenzó el celo en los youkai ¿Porque fuiste por ella? - pregunto con tono de reproche - ahora tendremos que cuidar de ella

\- Eh... b, bueno la verdad es que yo, yo lo olvidé - apenado admitió que había olvidado algo tan importante - bueno, será mejor cerciorarme que Kagome esta en su cabaña -

\- Deja que Kagome descanse, mañana a primera hora podremos hablar con ella - lo reprendió la anciana - ahora lo mejor es que vayas a descansar, por hoy no harás guardia -

\- Feh esta bien, hasta mañana Kaede - bufo un tanto inconforme pero entró en la cabaña de la anciana, escoltado por Kikyou

Mientras tanto en el interior del bosque Kagome se encontraba completamente relajada en la orilla de aquél estanque

\- Inuyasha, tengo que agradecerte que me la has puesto en bandeja de plata - aquella extraña presencia se desvaneció dejando el escenario perfecto para cumplir la primera parte de su plan

Continuara...

Acepto críticas constructivas, y tomatazos ( chanclazos también ) hasta la otra


End file.
